


Time Capsule(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [15]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fake Names, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: "Therefore, time capsules can be seen, in respect to their usefulness to historians, as dormant museums, their releases timed for some date so far in the future that the building in question is no longer intact."- Wikipedia, Time capsuleIn which I am in a bad mood and make sure that neither Zane nor Julien can ever catch a break.Written by Woodswolf, read by me
Relationships: Dr. Julien & Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Podfics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Library





	Time Capsule(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time Capsule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442821) by [Woodswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodswolf/pseuds/Woodswolf). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w00e3ctwvrbqq0h/Time_Capsule.mp3/file)


End file.
